The invention relates to a fuel enrichment cold start/run circuit for a carbureted internal combustion engine.
A carbureted internal combustion engine has a fuel pump pumping fuel from a fuel tank to a float bowl of a carburetor which supplies an air fuel mixture to an intake manifold of the engine. A cold start/run circuit supplies enrichment fuel during cold starting and/or running, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,692, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward fuel enrichment cold start/run circuits, including as noted above. In one desirable embodiment, cold start/run enrichment fuel is provided regardless of orientation of the float bowl of the carburetor, including angular orientation wherein an engine may be tilted upwardly, which orientation may otherwise affect gravity feed of enrichment fuel from a carburetor float bowl to an enrichment fuel reservoir.